Coral Dayton
Coral Jalin Dayton, son of retired Vice Admiral Jalin Colyn Dayton, is the current Deputy Director of the Imperial Security Bureau within COMPNOR and the New Imperial Order. Entering service within the Galactic Empire, Dayton would eventually depart after the betrayal of Emperor Charon at the hands of his Executor and the Sith Lord pulling at the reigns. Departing the Empire, he eventually fell in line with other former Imperials, eventually ending up with other Charonists within the New Imperial Order close to 4 years after the 'Exodus'. The Early Years Early family history goes here. Corellia Burns Bright Life on Corellia in a pro-Imperial household. Darkness Falls At the age of 9, Rachel Jocelyn Dayton passes away from a rare form of cancer. Tears of the Sun 5 years later, Dayton's older brother, Jason, passes away on Coruscant after spice consumes his life. Lines in the Sand Close to 16 years after his mother's death, Dayton's life is turned upside down as feelings of abandonment finally wrek havoc upon him as his father has been exceedingly absent in his life since his mother passed away. Finally getting into a massive arguement with his father, Dayton turns to the Empire and enlists to join the Imperial Academy to become a TIE pilot. Imperial Service Joining the Empire. Imperial Academy The beginning of service, fealty and fidelity. Horrid News Dayton receives news in the beginning of his second year at the Academy that his father has died in a shuttle explosion over Commenor. This shoves him down a dark path, nearly getting tossed out of the Academy. Resurgence Coming to a realisation that he couldn't mar the family name any longer, Dayton pushes through the agony of everything that has happened in his life to graduate from the Imperial Academy with near perfect scores. Tragedy Strikes Again Colyn, Dayton's younger brother, kills himself on Corellia after a long horrid ordeal involving his girlfriend and a pregnancy scare. Caused in part by her family, Colyn takes his life. Dayton returns to Corellia fresh out of the Academy to take care of family affairs and bury the only other surviving Dayton on Corellia. Kuat Reporting in with the 3rd Naval Fleet, otherwise known as the Kuat Naval Guard, Dayton begins his service as a TIE pilot within the Imperial Navy. Betrayal and Change Dayton watches as the Empire that has welcomed him with open arms is betrayed and shadowy figures begin to manipulate the strings as corruption slowly begins to take hold as the Exodus begins. Beginning of the End Dayton attempts to change his outlook on life after meeting a woman by entering into the training pipeline for Imperial Intelligence. As I Lay Dying Dayton makes a threat against the Deputy Director of the Imperial Security Bureau as he flees for his life. Getting in contact with the Rebel Alliance, he attempts to take his feelings of betrayal to another level, attempting to join the enemies of the Empire as a means to an end. He is 'debriefed' by CRI, at which they declare him 'persona non grata' due to incorrect intelligence that he was an II operative seeking to infiltrate the Alliance. Catching Up With Old Friends Joining the Jedi Praxium, Dayton rendezvous with various Charonists and ironically works closely with the Rebel Alliance. Dayton joins the 2nd Praxium Defence Fleet before transitioning into an Intelligence aspect within the Praxium. KinerCorp Dayton is approached by a conglomerate known as KinerCorp. An Offer You Can't Refuse Dayton is brought onboard Intellifish (later renamed to the Corellian Engineering Corporation) as a part of the Merchant Marines. Becoming under the employ of Marquis de Seele, Dayton becomes a ranking member within the Special Operations section of CEC. Management Sucks After the departure of Seele, and other members of the Director's Board of CEC, KinerCorp leadership appoints Dayton as the Chief Executive Officer of CEC. Coming into contracts with the Empire, plans are put in motion for the future. Disappearance After leading CEC for 6 months, Dayton takes his leave, allowing KinerCorp to select another to lead CEC. He returns back to his family's estate upon Corellia which has been kept up by the multiple trusts set up for himself and his brothers. This Isn't Over Dayton realises that he can't keep himself out of the game for too long, and prepares to return back to gainful employment. Tenloss Syndicate Joining the Tenloss Syndicate, Dayton begins work as an 'Asset Recovery Specialist'. A New Order Arises Dayton learns of the creation of the New Imperial Order, and pledges himself to the New Order and the goals of the newly formed Imperial separtist group. New Imperial Navy Dayton begins service within the New Imperial Navy as a starfighter pilot. Changing Winds Within months of returning to his old life as a starfighter pilot, Dayton could see that the face of Imperialism has changed within the Galaxy. The old ways, forgotten by the majority of Imperials, were on the way out. Remembering the glory days of the Empire at the end of Emperor Charon's reign, Dayton begins debating ways to safeguard the old ways. Finally coming to a decision to apply to the Imperial Security Bureau within COMPNOR, Dayton accepts a position as the Chief of Enforcement, and with it the rank of ISB-Major. His work starts immediately and he goes about defending the New Order, moulding and shaping the new generation of Imperials to achieve the goals of re-integration within the Galactic Empire without a tyranical ruler upon it's throne. How Do You Cheat a Corellian In Sabbac? You Don't Dayton rolls with the punches within the New Imperial Order. Dilligence Pays Off Dayton is appointed the Deputy Director of the Imperial Security Bureau. Wait - You've Never Sent Explosives-Laden Gundarks In To Blow Up a Building? Dayton begins to make various runs within the Galaxy outside of his duties within the NIO. This Ain't Kansas Anymore, Toto Dayton finds himself on Hudriel, a New Republic aligned world due to ship problems. He is directed to a bar named "Helljumpers" in which he seeks out a stiff drink. There, Dayton finds himself confronted by a pissant Jedi and various Rebel personnel. A woman attempts to intervene to allow Dayton to depart peacefully, but the situation spirals out of control, in which the Jedi injures Dayton after he takes the woman hostage before escaping. Rat Race Dayton races to evade forces sent to find him, before having a series of interactions that sets the stage for things to come. Blaster In One Hand, Deathsticks In The Other So This Is What a Welcome Is? A subtle welcome turns into something much more... Time Off Dayton takes a well deserved vacation to Naboo, and runs into somebody familiar as gears continue to turn... Mr. Anderson, Galactic Business Consultant A trip to Ord Anzat brings Dayton close to the nose of the dragon... New Beginnings Turning over a new rock... Blood and Whiskey A mixture of blood and whiskey can stain tiles, no joke. If a Picture is Worth a Thousand Words, Scars are Infinite Dayton returns to Hudriel at the request of Adri`ana Salvatore and things start looking up... A New Life An important life decision made, Dayton embarks upon a new path in his life. Family History and Origins This is where text is going to be going. See? Same here. And here. And here. And here. Layout time, break it down. This. That. And that. And that. And that. And that. And that. And that. And that. And that. Service Record Galactic Empire Recruit (E-1) - Imperial Academy - Obroa Skai Flight Corporal (E-4) - Third Sector Fleet (Kuat Naval Guard) - Imperial Navy Flight Corporal (E-4) - First Sector Fleet - Imperial Navy Trainee - Imperial Intelligence Jedi Praxium Lieutenant (O-3) - 2nd Defence Wing - Praxium Defence Forces Agent (O-3) - Praxium Centre for Information Corellian Engineering Corporation (Intellifish) Lieutenant (O-3) - Merchant Marines Specialist (O-4) - Special Operations Chief Executive Officer Tenloss Syndicate Asset Recovery Specialist New Imperial Order Commander (O-5) - Vanquish Prime Group - New Imperial Navy ISB-Major (O-4) - Chief of Enforcement - Imperial Security Bureau - COMPNOR ISB-Lieutenant Colonel (O-5) - Chief of Enforcement - Imperial Security Bureau - COMPNOR ISB-Colonel (O-6) - Chief of Enforcement - Imperial Security Bureau - COMPNOR ISB-Brigadier General (C-1) - Chief of Enforcement - Imperial Security Bureau - COMPNOR ISB-Major General (C-2) - Chief of Enforcement - Imperial Security Bureau - COMPNOR ISB-Lieutenant General (C-3) - Deputy Director - Imperial Security Bureau - COMPNOR Galactic Empire ISB-Lieutenant General (C-3) - Deputy Director - Imperial Security Bureau - COMPNOR Awards Achievement Medal ACHx2 Government Betterment Award G-BET Battle Efficiency Award BEA Certified Imperial Security Agent CISA COMPNOR Membership Ribbon CMR Letter of Commendation 3 LOCx3 Imperial Service Medal 6 ISM-6 Corporate Service Award 1CSA-1 COMPNOR Service Medal 24 CSM-24 Imperial Academy Basic Graduate - Honours IABG-H Qualifications Fighter Pilot Certified Imperial Security Agent Forum Signature Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Corellian Category:Galactic Empire